


Shades of Pink

by ChromeMist



Series: Palettes of Colors [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Connie and Sasha are dorks, Eternally suffereing Jean, Fluff, Jean's occasional potty mouth, JeanMarco Week, JeanMarco Week 2016, JeanMarco Week Day 1, M/M, Tattoo Artist Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: Jean remembers how he and Marco got together amidst laughing idiots, the buzz of a machine, and the eventual migraine he'll get from banging his head against a wall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of JeanMarco week Day 1:fairy tale/magic. First part in a series of one shots for the week, and early submission to boot! Hopefully I can get the rest written and out as well. This isn't beta'd, but still, enjoy!

Among the whirring of tattoo machines and idle chatter, a soft thumping accompanied by a repeated mutter could be heard.

“I am a real artist…I am a real artist…I am a real artist…” Laughing could be heard not too far away. Jean picked up his head and rubbed the spot on his forehead where he’d been thumping it against a shelf. Putting on his best glare, Jean wheeled his chair over to the low dividing wall and peeked at his neighbor. From his place he could see a messy brown ponytail bent low over a buzzed haircut guys arm.

“Shut up both of you.” More laughter from both occupants rang out as Sasha clicked off the machine and set it on her table. “Why am I even friends with either of you still?” Jean huffed.

Sasha smiled up at him, popping a bubble with her gum while still chuckling. “Because no other girl in their right mind would let you paint their boobs for a body paint show Mr. Real Artist.”

Connie shrugged his shoulders as he replied. “I have the same boobs as your boyfriend, so if we’re counting our friendship by that, then I don’t know why we’re still friends. Though I bet it’s because I’ve put up with your bitchy ass since we were 14 years old.”

“Let me guess, another fairy tattoo?” Sasha snickered as Jean only groaned, thumping his head down onto the wall between them.

“I don’t get it!” He wailed. “Everyone else complains of too many infinity symbols, or arrows or clocks. Yet all I see lately is fairies. Why am I the fairy guy?” Jean glared again as both Connie and Sasha doubled over with their laughter. “Don’t even say it’s because I’m gay. That has nothing to do with it!”

Connie took a deep breath and wheezed out between chuckles, “Dude, you walked into that one. We didn’t even need to say anything!”

Fortunately Jean was saved from thinking of a comeback as their receptionist Christa appeared from around the corner to inform him his next appointment had shown up. Jean resigned himself to another stupid tattoo fate and followed the tiny blonde out.

Not too long later saw Jean setting up his rolling table while his client got comfortable on the chair.

“Now you’re sure it looks good where it is?” Jean asked for the third time since putting the stencil on the girl’s upper arm. The girl grinned wide and simply nodded. She watched as Jean began to get the machine ready, bringing the little pot of black closer so he could begin to outline the design.

“Is it going to hurt?”

Jean stared at her a moment, ignoring the snorts of laughter coming from the other side of the low wall. _’If I had a dollar for every time I got asked that, I could retire so early.’_ Putting on as straight of a face as he could, he dipped the tip into the black ink and answered her. “You’re getting a needle punched into the top two layers of your skin repeatedly. Yes, it’s going to hurt. Now’s your last chance to back out if you want.”

The girl looked like she might bolt for a moment. Then she glanced down at the inked stencil and took a deep breath, shaking her head. “No. No I’m going to stay. But um, do you have something other than the chair I could squeeze onto?” Jean nodded and leaned over to the shelf lining the back wall. Out of the clutter he plucked a blue stress ball and handed it over to her.

Jean wheeled his chair closer and paused before clicking the machine on. “Just try and relax. If you need a break, let me know and we can stop.” The girl nodded her understanding and only flinched slightly when the machine was clicked on. Out of the corner of his eye, Jean could see her suck in her breath and squeeze the ball as he pushed the tip against her skin.

“So what made you want a fairy?” Jean normally didn’t care about the stories, but talking sometimes not only helped the client but also passed the time.

“It’s for my fiancé.” She paused as she heard Jean’s groan. “What? Is something wrong?”

“A boyfriend tattoo? Really?”

“Yes? Is that a bad thing?”

Jean snorted. “Not to be a Debby-Downer, but significant other tattoos are usually a bad idea. If the relationship doesn’t work out, you still have a pretty permanent reminder on your skin.”

She narrowed her eyes at Jean as he continued to outline the fairy. “You’re kind of a little mean.” She stated. “How does your girlfriend put up with you?”

Jean clicked off the machine and laid it on the table before he could ruin the outline by his laughter. Hysterical laughter from over the wall joined his. Trying to control himself, he turned to the back wall where he had artwork and personal photo’s tacked up. He motioned the girl to a picture of himself being hugged from behind by a tall, black haired and freckled boy.

“The girlfriend already knows I’m an asshole.” Still chuckling, he picked the machine back up and looked back at the girl. She blinked, a blush rising on her cheeks. “It’s kind of how we met.” He motioned again to the photo. “That’s not going to be a problem, is it?”

The girl blinked herself out of her momentary stupor. “Oh! No, I have no problem with that. Your bedside manner is another story.” Jean laughed, clicking the machine back on and settling back into work.

“I’ve been told that so many times.” The girl nodded and settled back as well, squeezing the ball every now and then.

“So how did you two meet?” She questioned after a short period of silence. “It was like a fairy tale story for me. That’s why I’m getting a fairy.”

Jean chuckled lightly and sunk into his work, only telling her the basics. They had met in college in a mutual class, became friends, and went from there.

In reality though, it had been more than that. Jean’s smile stayed on his face as he remembered that day in class.

\-----

They had been in a literature class both needed for their requisites. Being an art major, Jean didn’t care as much about the classics. But it was required, so he was forced to take it. Being bored out his mind, he had taken to drawing for his art classes in order to get ahead in some smaller projects. He had also learned then that drawing while listening to the teacher helped him retain information a little easier.

During a fairly boring lecture was when he found himself being pelted in the back of his head by a balled up piece of paper. Startled into ducking his head, Jean had peaked up to see if the teacher or if the students to his sides had seen anything. The teacher was too immersed in reading from his book while the students too immersed in taking notes, so Jean had quickly leaned over and picked up the small ball of paper. Jean made sure to open it so it didn’t make too much noise. Inside was a neatly scrawled almost code-like bunch of letters and a set of 10 numbers. _I <3 ur art. Txt me. ? 4 u._ Jean took out his phone as he realized the numbers were a phone number, and quickly entered them along with a quick message.

**What the fuck did you write?!?**

Jean thanked himself that he had remembered to put his phone on silent when a message popped up in response a few moments later.

**Sorry I was writing quick. I said I love your art, text me, I have a question for you.**

**Are you some sort of stalker?**

**Lol no. Behind you and to your left. I can see over your shoulder.**

Jean had exited the message and turned on his camera, switching it to front facing mode. He had tilted it over his shoulder, trying to find the person in question. Directly over his left shoulder in the row above him, a boy about his age with black hair smiled and gave a tiny wave when he had noticed the phone peeking over Jean’s shoulder. Blushing because _damn, he’s cute_ Jean had exited camera mode and brought the message back up.

**K. Still a creeper but what’s the ?**

Jean had gone back to sketching and randomly taking notes as he waited for a response. It seemed like along time till the net one came in. When Jean had pulled it up, he saw why.

 **Kind of a long shot, but do you do body art? Or any kind of makeup? I’m having a contest with a friend for Halloween and I really want to win, but the only ones I know of that are good enough with makeup is the friend I’m competing against and someone I don’t think I trust with pointy things near my eyes. Your art's really good and I figured if you’re good with painting, maybe body art won’t be so different?** As Jean had been reading another message popped up. **I’ll buy you lunch today if you consider helping me…**

Jean had blushed even more noticing a winky face emoji after the last sentence. _A date?_

**What’s the costume and when’s this happening? I know a little about stage makeup, so it couldn’t hurt. If it turns out good, you’ll have to let me take a picture for my portfolio.**

**Deal! It’s in two weeks, and I have to dress as a pink fairy princess.**

Jean’s head had thumped onto his sketch pad when he had read that. Sighing and taking an incredible leap of faith, Jean had typed out a reply.

**Ok, but make it dinner and a movie tonight. I have a class after this.**

\-----

Jean smirked as he eyeballed another picture on his wall, this one of the same black haired boy hugging Jean from behind still. Only this one they both looked a little younger, and the boy was decked out in pink frilly clothes. Pink fairy wings poked out from the sides while intricate pink and gold swirls were painted onto his face. Thanks to Jean, Marco had not only won the bet, but acquired a boyfriend as well. Jean likes to think they both won that bet.

Tuning in back to his client, he put the finishing touches on the small fairy. After her approval and taking a picture for his portfolio, he sighed and began cleaning up his station when she left. Sasha popped her head over the wall.

“So does Mr. Artist have any plans after he leaves work?” Jean snorted, knowing she meant to invite him out to eat. And by that he knew it meant everyone at the table eating a normal portion and then watching her scarf down enough to feed a small country. Looking back at the old picture on his wall, Jean smiled and shook his head.

“Thanks, but no. I have my own fairy tale to get home to.”


End file.
